magicalstoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Page 10 : Ultra Vomit dans les bacs !
L’Ultra Vomit nouveau est arrivé ! Tel un buveur de Beaujolais, je le consomme tout frais dès sa sortie dans les bacs et le glisse fiévreusement dans mon lecteur cd et dès la première chanson, c’est la surprise ! Où est passé le goregrind décapant qui avait fait la renommée de ces Bourrins Nantais ? Fini le grind, Ultra Vomit fait désormais du metal parodique et commence fort : après une intro qui parodie outrageusement la télé-poubelle (réalité vous dira-t-on à la télévision) via une instrumentale du générique de Koh Lanta, ils enchaînent avec une parodie de Motörhead pour laquelle Lemmy, leader du dit groupe, a accepté de donner sa voix. Je vais maintenant m’adonner à un petit exercice d’identification des artistes parodiés selon les chansons, on verra bien si je les trouve tous. Quand j’étais petit : Motörhead (Hard Rock) Darry Cowl Chamber : Coal Chamber, Slikpnot (Nu Metal) Les Bonnes Manières : Hatebreed (HxC) Boulangerie Pâtisserie : pas de groupe visé en particulier, plutôt une parodie de spot télévisé Maïté Ravendark : Immortal (Black Metal) Jack Chirac : The Sex Pistols (Punk) Pauv’ Connard : Pas de groupe visé en particulier, mais la chanson se situe dans un registre HxC Mechanical Chiwawa : Chanson de Carlos remixé en Metal, fallait le faire Gremlins at the Gates : Thème du film Gremlins remixé faàon At the Gates (Death Metal Melodique) Je ne t’ai Jamait Autans Aimer : Kyo (Pop) avec des paroles de porngrind, du coup c’est mieux :p Poil de Cul : Une des rares vraies chansons de goregrind de l’album, reprise de Poil Pubien sur l’album M. Patate Croûte de Pus : Deuxième et dernière vraie chanson de goregrind de l’album, c’est un petit clin d’oeil à leurs amis Lillois les Gronibards, qui jouent davantage dans un registre porngrind. La Flemme : Une chanson accoustique très courte (d’où son nom), écrite en hommage à feu Georges Brassens. Mountains of Maths : encore Immortal (Black Metal). Cette chanson raconte à mon avis une situation que tous les étudiants allergiques aux chiffres ont vécue au moins une fois... Morbic Cocker : La chanson devenue indispensable dans tout club de strip-tease qui se respecte, You can leave your Hat on, par Joe Cocker, remixée en Death Metal Welcome to the Jingle : NRJ (s)hit music only... Je possède un Cousin : pas de groupe vidé en particulier, juste un grose délire Canidal Corpse : Cannibal Corpse (Brutal Death Metal) Condemned to headbang : Parodie d’une comptine pour enfants et d’un générique d’émission télévisée, le tout dans une ambiance à mi-chemin entre le grind et le HxC W.A Mozart 25th Symphony Allegro in C Minor K.183 : Instrumentale maîtrisée pour une reprise à la guitare éléctrique d’une symphonie de Mozart en version accélérée, les puristes râleront, les autres riront Je collectionne des canards (vivants) : Pas de groupe visé en particulier, en tout cas je n’en ai pas l’impression, mais encore une fois, une gros délire jouissivement puéril Outro : Exceptionnellement longue par rapport aux autres chansons de l’album (qui ne dépassent en général pas la barre des deux minutes), ce titre tape un peu partout (jury de popstars, HxC, Death Metal, Michael Jackson, Dragonforce...) Alors le verdict ? En plus d’être complètement taré, les membres d’Ultra Vomit prouvent grâce à cette pléthore de parodies qu’ils sont d’excellents musiciens capables de toucher à tous les styles. Les fans du bon gros son de l’album précédent seront indubitablement déçus par cette nouvelle orientation musicale, et tous ceux qui veulent se prendre des bons gros fous rires tout en headbangant comme des fous furieux seront comblés. A voir en concert ! {| align="center" |- valign="top" width="100%; style="text-align:center; margin:0px -10px 0px -10px; font-variant: small-caps;" | colspan="2" | Category:Gazette_9/01/09